Digital photography has become commonplace, with digital images replacing traditional film in many situations. Digital images have many benefits, but are not without their problems. One such problem is that a digital image can sometimes have different dimensions than a frame into which the digital image is to be displayed, resulting in the digital image being cropped. A user can manually identify the part of the digital image that is to be cut off as part of the cropping, but this can be a burdensome and time-consuming task for the user, resulting in decreased user-friendliness and increased hassle for the user when working with digital images.